


Move Heaven and Earth

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Protectiveness, Rescue, Sharing Body Heat, Slash, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys are out on assignment, one of them gets caught in the wake of an avalanche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of _snow_ at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** Move Heaven and Earth  
 **Summary:** While the boys are out on assignment, one of them gets caught in the wake of an avalanche.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Nudity, but not in a sexual sense.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of _snow_ at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

Move Heaven and Earth

  
The bite of the wind is deep and chilling, but I can scarcely feel it. I would move heaven and earth to reach you, and I refuse to be defeated by snow. I dig frantically until I find you, half-trapped in the mouth of the cave.

"It's okay, mate," I whisper as I crawl to your side. "I've got you."

My magic has no effect in the damp of the cave, but you're shivering and soaked through to the skin. I strip off our clothes, hold you as close as I can, and I warm up your body with mine.


End file.
